Mario Mario and the Pikmanian Stone
by Prodigy411
Summary: Mario Mario is the Smasher who lived. When he learns he is a Smasher, and learns about his past, to become the greatest Smasher ever seen. But things are harder than excepted for this Smasher. TOP PRIORITY!
1. The Smasher Who Lived

**AN: I thank the fanfictioner 'gamer4' for the idea, but note tha inspiration is all I took, with a couple of ideas...**

**DISCLAIMER: Sad as it is, I don't Super Smash Bros. Or Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I<strong>

**The Smasher Who Lived**

* * *

><p><em>November 1st, 1981<em>

The Johnsons were very normal, and they were proud of it. They lived in Itoi Drive. That day, Mr. Claus Johnson left for his job developing cellphones. On the way, he saw a flying turtle... Did he? He ignored and went on with his day, unaware of the many flying turtles behind him.

* * *

><p>At noon, Claus went to get a chicken sandwich for lunch. As he went to the bakery, he saw three people with some objects, as they whispered about something.<p>

"Mario Mario... I can't believe he stopped You-Know-Who."

"I know... I wish I remembered his real name."

"Tabuu is gone!"

Claus walked away, worried.

_My sister-in-law, married someone, what was it... James Mario..._

_Their son... Mario Mario?_

_Maybe it's a common name? And who's to say his name's Mario?_

_It might be Mike, Harry, James, who knows!_

But Claus L. Johnson wasn't sure...

* * *

><p>That night, Claus asked his wife, Ana, a question.<p>

"What is your sister's son named?" Claus asked, trying to sound curious, rather than worried.

"Mario Mario... Horrible name...Why?" she replied.

"Just curious..." Claus said. "Just curious..."

* * *

><p><em>4:50 AM, November 2nd, 1981<em>

A rather large right hand was walking the street, using his middle and pointer fingers as legs. He saw a small metal sphere painted red. He hand changed to it's true form.

A man at 6' 4" was standing where he hand was.

He was wearing a white glove on his right hand, and a silvery cloak that glowed in the moonlight.

"Samus Aran... Fancy metting you here..."

Where the sphere was, a woman had appered in a power suit the red and slightly blue color scheme.

"Noticed the morph ball?" Samus asked.

"How could I not?" the man replied.

"Master? Where is the boy?" Samus asked.

"Crazy will bring him." Master replied.

"Crazy? Not the greatest idea..." Samus said with concern.

"Crazy is my brother, I trust him with my life..." Master said.

As if on cue, Crazy Hand appered, as a man, just like Master Hand, but with the glove on his left hand.

"Got lil' Mario 'ere. Fell asleep as we passed over Rogueport."

"Crazy, where did you get the motorbike?" The asker was Samus, who looked at the motorbike that had been use to get there.

"Used to be Pit's. Nice lil' piece o' equipment."

"Hand him over, Brother." Master Hand said.

Crazy passed Mario to Master Hand. Crazy then broke into tears.

"I will miss 'im!" Crazy said.

"You'll see him again, Crazy."

"Is that where-" Samus was asking.

"Yes... He'll have that scar forever." Master replied, pointing at the M scar on Mario.

Leaving a letter, little Mario clutched the letter tightly, not knowing that in three hours, he would wake up to a scared Mrs. Johnson, that he get poked by their son, Thudley, that Smashers all around the world would be said, "Mario Mario, the Smasher that lived."


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**AN: Most unoriginal chapter yet. Blame Rowling...**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Smash or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

**The Vanishing Glass**

* * *

><p><em>Eleven Years Later<em>

Mario Mario awoke to Thudley running above him. For him, that was the sign of a bad day, for his Aunt Ana often woke him up. Rudely, but it was fine.

He looked at his calender°, which was illuminated by his glow-in-the-dark watch, the only present he ever got, from his 5th birthday. The calender read,

_June 23rd_

_Thudley's Birthday._

Mario got quickly, and just as he finished, his mother yelled to him.

"MARIO!" Mario wasn't sure if was the first or last name she was using. The fact of that annoyed his uncle and aunt.

"Get down here!" his aunt yelled to him.

He ran out ofthe dusty basement, only for something worst.

* * *

><p>Mario got breakfast ready, as Thudley counted his presents.<p>

"63...64...65. That's five less than last year!" Thudley yelled. Mario began to scarf down his bacon and leave the table, before Thudley could flip it over.

"You missed this one..." Aunt Ana said, passing it to Thudley.

"Okay... that means there is 60... 60..." Thudley said.

"66." Mario interjected.

"Yeah... 66... Still!" Mario was getting up, and he was halfway down the stairs into his room.

"We'll get you five more presents! 71! Deal?" Ana said, for she knew want was coming.

Mario stayed downstairs as long as he could, to aviod trouble with Thudley.

* * *

><p>At noon, Thudley's friend, Dashell¤¤, came over for a trip to the zoo. On the way, Mario, bored, mentioned his dream from the night before.<p>

"In my dream, I saw a floating disembodied hand, and-" Mario didn't finished. His uncle Claus stepped on the brake so fast, everyone fell out of their seats.

"FLOATING DISEMBODIED HAND?! THOSE DON'T EXIST!" Uncle Claus yelled.

Mario shut up for the rest of the drive.

* * *

><p>At the zoo, they got a snack for Thudley and Dashell. There, Claus and Ana tried to keep the lady at the cafeteria from noticing Mario but failed. Mario got a lemon snow cone, and it was better than he thought. Licking it, they went to sit down, but Thudley hated the banana split, for having strawberry ice cream, not chocolate, so Mario got to have it, for Dashell couldn't have ice cream.<p>

They went to look at the snakes next. Thudley rushed to a viper, but Mario saw a boa constrictor.

He spoke to the snake. "I know what it's like, crammed in a small space..." The snake pointed to the plaque beside his cage. It read;

_Boa Constrictor_

_Brazil_

"How was Brazil?" Mario asked. The snake pointed again, at the words,

_Raised in captivity._

"Oh.. You've never been to Brazil... I wish I could help..." As if on cue, the glass vanished, and the snake escaped, and looked at Mario as if to say, "Thanks, amigo."

In the panic, the Johnsons went back home.

Another boa constrictor was ordered, only to go missing because of a wizard¤¤¤

* * *

><p>"Go. Basement. Stay. Now." Claus said through gritted teeth.<p>

Mario was annoyed, but it didn't matter. It could be worst...

* * *

><p><strong>¤ means From a teacher, due to lack of friends, due to Thudley.<strong>

**¤¤ Thudley? Dashell? You know what I've been playing.**

**¤¤¤ Yes, I mean Harry.**


	3. Letter Chaos

**DISCLAIMER: Smash. Harry Potter. Not mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

**Letter Chaos**

* * *

><p><em>July 17th 1991<em>

Mario was finally out of his room. As he had breakfast, mail arrived.

Knowing Thudley would whine, and he get in trouble if he didn't, Mario got the mail. He saw looked to see the recipients. Uncle Claus, Uncle, Aunt, Thudley, him?

He saw in a blood red ink, writin that said,

Mr._ Mario Mario_

_Basement of 7 Itoi Drive_

_Orlando, Florida, USA_

On the back was a wax seal. It had a curvy N, enclosed in a circle¤, a sleeping dog¤¤, a vertical line, with two lines on either side stretching out¤¤¤, and an upside-down V with a circle¤¤¤¤. These icons were surrounding a circle with a horizontal line near the bottom, a vertical line near the left.

He was opening the letter, when his uncle took it.

He looked at the back, asking "Who is writing to YOU?"

His eyes grew wide seeing the wax seal, and the same was with his aunt. Making Thudley and Mario leave the room, they spoke to each other, Mario eavesdropping.

"Oh... But we stamped it out of him!" Mario's aunt said.

"We don't reply? No... They'll know..."

Mario was mad.

"Where is my letter?"

"Mistakenly delivered here, we burnt it."

"IT HAD MY BASEMENT ON IT!"

"We think, you should have Dudley's 3rd room. Too big for you anymore."

Still, Mario prefer the letter, over the room.

* * *

><p>Until the 31st, Mario's birthday, letters kept coming, even on Sunday. But on the 31st, Mario looked his watch. 30 seconds till midnight. He would be 11, not that it mattered to the Johnsons. 25 seconds, and he would hope for luck. 20. Maybe he wake Thudley, just to bug him.<p>

15. Almost there...

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0.

At zero, the door to 7 Itoi Drive was blasted to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>¤ Nintendo's logo.<strong>

**¤¤HAL Laboratories logo.**

**¤¤¤Atari, but might not be the best I could describe it.**

**¤¤¤¤Sierra Enterprises logo.**


	4. So Call Me Crazy

**DISCLAIMER: Make me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

**So Call Me Crazy¤**

* * *

><p>The door was down, and a man in a silvery cloak with a white glove on his left hand entered the room. Uncle Johnson¤¤ came down with a rifle. He shot the hand, but no pain was seen.<p>

"Can't 'urt me." He grabbed the rifle, twisted its metal up, and then used the twisted metal to make a preztal. He threw the rifle preztal onto the front lawn.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"Name is Crazy Hand. Here to bring you to your world." Crazy replied.

"Whose world?" Mario asked.

"Mine, yours, your parents world." Crazy replied.

"Huh?" "JOHNSON!" Crazy yelled.

"You're saying he knows nothing?!" Crazy half-asked, half-yelled.

"I get A- most of the time..." Mario said.

"I mean about our world. Mario, you're a smasher."

* * *

><p>"Huh?"<p>

With that, white light filled the room, and Uncle Johnson got temporary blindness.

"Had to. Couldn' resist. Anyway, 'bout our world. See when you was a wee lil' thin'. But a Smasher, who had gone as bad as you 'ould go, attacked you and your parents. His name was..." Crazy froze.

"Can you spell it?" Mario thought.

"Don' know 'ow. Fine... Tabuu... Don' make me repeat it. Well, no one he trirs to kill lives. But you, a baby, 'id. 'Ow I don' know. But, I knew you weren' gettin' letters an' all, but you 'ould know this... The letter..."

"What letter?" Mario asked.

Crazy blasted Aunt Johnson across the room, as cussed so much that I'll forget 5 five minutes.

"Sorry. I had to. Anyway, here is a lil' somethin'."

Crazy Hand passed Mario a white box.

Inside was a cake with in red icing,

_Happy 11th Birthday_

_Mario Mario_

Mario said, "Thanks..." His own family had given him nothing, when a stranger gave him a cake!

With that, Crazy passed a letter. Uncle Johnson looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

The letter read;

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SMASH BROS. SCHOOL FOR SMASHERS<strong>

Headmaster: Master Hand

(Order of Sakurai, 1st Class)

_Dear Mario Mario,_

_ You've been invited to come to Super Smash Bros. School For Smashers. A list of school supplies are included with this letter. We hope to recieve your agreement letter by July 31st. See you on the train, departing 11:00AM on September 1st._

Samus Aran, Headmistress

**S. Aran**

* * *

><p>Mario, after a couple hours, went to sleep, unaware of the upcoming events.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¤ Yes... Bad song reference.<strong>

**¤¤ Calling Claus, Uncle Johnson.**


	5. Sunset Alley

**DISCLAIMER: Coming To You, December 32nd, 4057.3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

**Sunset Alley**

* * *

><p>Mario woke up, and heard tapping.<p>

_Just Aunt Johnson. What a great dream._

Waking up, he saw a flying turtle with a pouch on it leg, and a newspaper in its mouth.

"Five sangs. The red ones."

Mario got five red coins out of Crazy's coat pocket, and gave it the turtle.

"Blunder at Smashers Goverment again." Crazy read.

"There's a goverment for Smashers? " Mario asked.

" Yeah. Coverups, Smasher laws, and that stuff...

"Master Hand was going to be Smash President, but his callin' card was Smash Bros.

"The president is Mega Man, the idiot. Pleading for tips from Master Hand every night.

"Well... Were off to Sunset Alley."

* * *

><p>They went to London, England. There was a building.<p>

64 Hmahs¤ Lane. He heard some people talking.

"Idiots never made 64... Why did I move here?"

Mario realized that only he and Crazy could see 64 Hmahs.

Going in, Mario saw many people.

He walked up to a man, who Crazy spoke to.

"Hey, Daisy. Need to go to Sunset Alley, got with me Mario Mario."

Daisy, a girl with black hair and an orange dress, and her blue eyes, now wide open.

"Mario Mario. Honor to me you." Daisy said.

Mario shook hands with everyone in the room, before Crazy said,

"Mario, come on." Mario was glad to be going.

* * *

><p>He and Crazy went to the storgae room, as Crazy couned bricks. Then, he changed into a hand, scaring Mario. He pushed the brick, and they spun and changed postion, making a pathway, into Sunset Alley.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¤ Ham•ash, and it Smash backwards.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mario looked at Sunset Alley. It was huge. As he walked down the street, he asked Crazy what was going on.<p>

"Headed to the Smasher Bank." Crazy said.

"Smashers have banks?" Mario was surprised, only because everything else was confusing.

"Just the one. Smasher Union... Ran by goombas." Crazy replied.

Mario wondered the heck a goomba was, but he found out soon enough. The smasher bank had doors of the same red color the sangs were. On it was engraved, _Smasher Union_. Then he saw blue doors, with a haunting poem.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed,<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<em>

It worried Mario, but he have much time. Pass the blue doors were a bunch of gold pillars, and little people who looked like mushrooms.

_Goombas._ Mario thought.

He and Crazy went up to the front, and then Crazy said to the goomba standing there.

"Got with me Mario Mario. Vault 777." Crazy said.

"His key..." the goomba said. Crazy searched through his pockets, and pulled out tons of stuff, finally finding a gold key.

"Here, and-" taking a letter out of his pocket " also, letter from Master Hand." Crazy said.

Even without hands, the goomba opened the letter and read it, and said...

"The You-Know-What in Vault You-Know-Which?" The goomba said, making sure to hide something from Mario.

A goomba came up, and invited the two in. On the ride, the Goomba said, "Vault 777! Hello. My name is Goombario."

Goombario brought Mario and Crazy, and opened the vault with it non-exist hands. Inside, was more red, blue and gold coins then Mario thought there was money in the non-Smasher world.

Taking a handful of red, blue and gold, Crazy said,

"Red ones are sangs*. Seven sangs to a blue ocea**, seven oceas to a auru."

Then Goombario said, "Next vault, Vault 999." Crazy looked sick, and then it stopped.

Crazy got a small package, about 6 cm by 6 cm by 6 cm. Crazy refused to tell Mario what is was.

Leaving, Mario felt the coins in his pocket, wondering what the package was.

* * *

><p>Crazy then spoke, "'Till got ya letter?" Mario pulled it out, and noticed the list attached to it. It was his shopping list. It read,<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SUPER SMASH BROS. SCHOOL FOR SMASHERS<strong>

**ALL STUDENTS WILL NEED**

**Clothing:**

**-Three (3) sets of school robes (black)**

**-One (1) pair of protection gloves**

**-One (1) winter set of gear (black)**

**All clothing should have ****name tags.**

**Books:**

**-_Super Smash Bros. 64_ by Masahiro Sakurai**

**-_A History Of Smashing _by James Potter**

**-_Smashing Theory _by Matthew Patrick**

**-_A Beginner's Guide To Final Smashes_ by Nick Flamel**

**_-One Thousand Moves and Aerials _by J. K. Rowling**

**-_Smashers Potions _by ****Michiko Takahashi**

**-_Fantastic Assist T_****_rophies And How To Get Them _by Dan Cahill**

**-_The Dark Smashers: How To Block _by Paula Itoi**

**Other Equipment:**

**-One (1) power controller**

**-One (1) cauldron, for potions (tungsten, size 1)**

**-One (1) set of smash shards (glass or crystal)**

**-Textbook(s) (1000 pages total)**

**-One (1) scale**

**STUDENTS MY ALSO BRING:**

**A paratroopa, OR A yoshi, OR A Saturn**

**PARENTS ARE TO REMIND THAT FIRST YEARS**

**ARE _NOT _ALLOWED A GO-KART**

* * *

><p>Mario bought everything but his pet, robes and power controller. He went to Madam Flurrie's Robes For Every Occasion. There he saw what seemed to be a turtle. He sooke to Mario.<p>

"Hello... I'm Bowser Koopaku. Going to Smash Bros. Know I'll be in Sirrea. Imagine being in Hal. I'd leave, agree?" Mario wish he could reply.

"I know first-years aren't allowed go-karts, but dad will smuggle one in." Bowser said.

Mario was strongly reminded of Thudley.

"What's your name?"

Before Mario could answer, Crazy called.

He was glad to be getting out.Mario was curious.

"Crazy, what's Hal and Sirrea?" Mario asked.

"Forgot how lil' you know! Okay, there is four houses at Smash Bros., Nintendo, Hal, Atari and Sierra." Crazy replied.

"And what about the go-karts?" Mario asked.

"The karts? For Super Smash Kart... a little event where you race around a special course..." Crazy said.

* * *

><p>Mario went for his power controller. He met a man, at <em>Ike's, Maker Of Power Controllers since 64 B.C.<em>

Mario went in, to see Ike. Ike looked at Mario with amazement. "Mario Mario... Honor to meet you... Power Controller?"

He went through over fifty objects, from a gold ring, to a sword. Finally, he passed Mario a cap. It was red, and had a M on it.

Mario tried it on, and he did a double jump somehow, like he jumped again, on an invisible platform.

"Curious. Very curious..." Ike said.

"What's curious, Ike?" Mario asked.

"That you get THAT hat... It was woven with the same silk, as its brother gave you that scar."

Mario was shocked, but he was starting to dislike Ike.

Leaving, he saw Crazy.

"'Ere. Got ya a present... You needed a pet, so I got ya one. Saturn are old, and yoshi are had to keep happy. 'Ere. Got ya a paratroopa."

It was a flying turtle...

* * *

><p><strong>¤ Ham•ash, and it Smash backwards.<strong>

*** Sang, Say-n.**

****Ocea, oh-see**

*****Aura, r-rue**


	6. Journey On Platform Moonside

**DISCLAIMER: Coming To You, December 32nd, 4057.3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

**Journey On Platform Moonside**

* * *

><p>Mario had convinced the Johnsons to take him to King's Cross Station, as he looked at his ticket. He only read King's Cross, so he was shocked when he fully read it.<p>

**_KING'S CROSS STATION_**

**Train To Smash Bros.**

**PLATFORM MOONSIDE**

Mario had NEVER heard of Platform Moonside. He then looked through his books, to get a bit of head start.

* * *

><p>Mario had found the perfect name for is paratroopa. In, <em>A History Of Smashers<em>, it mentioned a paratroopa named Parakarry. He couldn't wait to go to Smash Bros.

* * *

><p>On September 1st, Mario went to King's Cross. Looking around helplessly, he heard a mother say something.<p>

"Okay, ready to go on Platform Moonside?" Mario looked. A person with blonde hair, and bright blue eyes*.

"I'm okay mum." he boy said, as he ran through the wall between platforms 9 and 10**.

"Little Shulkie..." Two kids said. They sounded like twins.

"You next Meta..." the mother said.

"I'm not Meta! I'm Kirby! Can't you tell us when we're disguised?" Kirby(?) said.

"Okay! Kirby, then Meta." Just before Kirby(?) went through, he said,

"Just kidding, I really am Meta!" The other one (Kirby?) went through.

Mario walked up and asked for help.

"How do you get to Platform Moonside?" Mario asked.

The mother looked compassionate. "Oh, It's Luigi first year too! Go run straight between platforms 9 and 10. Go ahead of Luigi."

Mario ran straight through, and felt his face before looking.

It wasn't broken. He looked. It looked just like platforms 9 and 10, but made of neon outlines, and pitch blackness.

He saw the train. It was plated gold with a bronze plating reading _"Smash Bros. Express"_.

* * *

><p>Mario boarded the train. And saw it. It had a red carpet running down the center, and five rooms on each side. He looked all around, but gave up the 10th car, for they were all the same. Inside the room, was four seats, and a table, with a window, facing the station. The doors had frosted glass windows. Sitting down, the two twins entered. Not noticing Mario, they each turned a dial on their necklace. A golden sphere was around both of them, and just a silhouette was of them. They seemed to change*** and when it was done, there was a pink puffball, and person the same size with a metal mask. They were half Mario's size.<p>

"Blimey. It that..." the puffball said, looking at Mario.

"Look! The scar..." the other one said.

"I am who?" Mario said.

"Mario Mario!" the twins said.

"I'm Kirby!" the puffball said.

"I'm Meta Knight!" the other one said.

"And we're twins!" the two said, like it wasn't obvious.

Just then, Luigi came in. "Kirby! Meta! What are you doing here?"

"Just met Mario Mario!" the twins said.

Luigi looked shocked, surprised and amazed.

* * *

><p>"Just who is on the train, mum!" Kirby said.<p>

"Who?" the mother looked confused.

"Mario Mario!" Meta said.

"Oh... I wondered where his parents were..." the mother said.

"Do you think he remembers?" Kirby said****

"I forbid you ask him!" (At that, they both said, "Awwwwww.") Mario saw a girl hiding behind the mother.

"I want to go this year!" she said.

"Not this year, Peachy..." the mother said to the girl.

"If I get another paratroopa saying, you've... blown up a toilet-"

"Hey! We've never blown up a toilet before!" Meta said.

"Great idea! Thanks, mum!" Kirby said.

"Write..." Peach said.

"Don't worry! We'll send you a Smash Bros. toilet seat!" Meta said.

The twins both laughed.

The train started to depart. "Bye!" the twins said.

* * *

><p>A snack trolley came nearby. "Anything off the trolley?" an old women asked.<p>

Mario had enough to buy tons of Mars Bars. But instead of Mars Bars there were _Marth's Every Flavor Beans _and _Chocolate Yoshis_. Mario brought four of everything, and Luigi said "I have these." Holding up a few sandwiches. Mario passed him a Yoshi, and Luigi smiled.

They started feasting, (the sandwiches lay forgotten.) and they talked the hole trip through. Mario opened his first Yoshi, and looked as the chocolate dinosaur moved around.

"What mard did mou met?" Luigi asked, mouth full of food.

"Huh?" Mario asked.

"Card. All Yoshis come with a card."

Mario saw it, and read it:

* * *

><p><strong>MASTER HAND<strong>

**1899-?**

**As headmaster of Smash Bros., Master Hand is famous**

**his defeat of Porky 'Pokey' Minch, and his discovery of**

**the Pikmanian Stone, with his partner, Capt. Olimar**

**Pikman.**

* * *

><p>They then saw a boy, in a blue and yellow striped shirt. "Seen a Saturn?" he asked. Both boys in the room shook their head no.<p>

The boy walked away, but thirty seconds later a girl came in.

"Have a seen a Saturn? A boy named Ness lost one." she said. "No? Okay. My name's Zelda Hyrule, by the way.

Zelda said that they be arriving soon... and it wasn't a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>*Shulk<strong>

****Yes, wizards and Smashers have the shared spot for a train station**

*****Like an Animagi**

******By now you might have noticed. They both speak in pattern. Kirby, Meta, Kirby, Meta.**


	7. The Sorting FLUDD

**DISCLAIMER: I'll give you fifty bucks...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII<strong>

**The Sorting FLUDD**

* * *

><p>Mario looked around. He saw the mansion in the distance, with a lake in between.<p>

Going across, Mario entered Smash Bros.

Inside the marble corrider, going down he then entered the Grand Hall.

He saw students, and a machine with a nozzle and a tank of water.

Then, Samus Aran called students.

"Koopaku, Bowser"

Bowser, the boy from Sunset Alley, came up and put the device on.

In a robotic voice, it said, "Sierra."

Names kept getting called.

"Zelda, Hyrule" "NINTENDO!"

"Luigi, Gadd" "NINTENDO!"

"Mario, Mario." Everyone starting talking.

Mario put the device on, as it said to him,

"Hello, Mario Mario. Hmmmm...

Lots of intelligence, and honesty. Cunning and brave...

You go good in-"

_Not Sierra, not Sierra._

"Not Sierra, eh? But you do great things. But I guess then,

NINTENDO!"

Mario jumped in the air, and cheered!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First update in the new year! Let us celebrate by NOT killing me for the lousy update time!<strong>


	8. The Potions Master

**DISCLAIMER: _To add a disclaimer, or not to add a disclaimer..._**

**-Prodigy Shakesphere**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII<strong>

**The Potions Master**

* * *

><p>"Do you see him?" "Guy with the green shirt?" "No, red!" "Oh..."<p>

EVERYONE was talking about Mario.

As he went on, he arrived at his first lesson.

Potions.

There was the Potions teacher, Blumerie Bleck.

"Ah, yes. Mario Mario. Our new — celebrity. Wait, that is the same sentence Snape used!" Bleck said.

"Okay, everyone! Listen!" the Count said.

"I will teach you create immunity, brew healing, even bottle life!" the Count said.

"And I would be LISTENING, Mr. Mario!"

Mario, who had been noting everything down, then said something under his breath.

"Mario Mario... Where will I find a blue apricorn?"

Although Zelda's hand shot up, Mario was stumped. The Count could tell.

"What is the differentence between a Coil Snake and a Mighty Bitey Snake?

Same as last time.

"Hmm... Looks like fame isn't everything..." Under his breath he mentioned something about the author using cliches.

"By the way, a blue apricorn can be found in Pallete Town, and there is no differences between a Coil Snake and a Mighty Bitey Snake, they are the same, and different names."

And Bleck's temper wasn't to be much better. By the end of class, Nintendo had lost 25 of its 0 points.

And Sirrea had 25 points.

"Wait!" Luigi said! "How do we lose non-exist points! Stop that, Prodigy!"

* * *

><p>Prodigy sat at his desk, looked at the screen and said. "Yeah, sure! Blame the author!"<p> 


	9. The Midnight Melee

**DISCLAIMER: Working on it... NOT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX<strong>

**The Midnight Melee**

* * *

><p>The next day, the first lesson was kart-driving. Mario quickly learned that the karts, like the rest of this world, was magical almost.<p>

Mario took his key, and the second he plugged it in, the dashboard glowed.

There was several buttons. Banana, mushroom, three colours of shells (green, red and blue), a bomb, a HUGE mushroom, a bolt of lightning and more!

Mario couldn't wait. But suddenly, he heard a scream!

Ness, the boy that had lost his Mr. Saturn, was laying on the ground, covered in soot and burns!

Mario then saw his kart. Ashes. Ness had blown up his kart, and himself with (what Mario guessed) PSI.

"Hang on! I need to get Ness here in better condition! Start your engines, and you'll be out before you can say 'Star Rod!'" the teacher, Ms. Marth Emblem said.

Ness and Ms. Emblem went, and Bowser Koopaku looked at what he had dropped.

The Aries Bracelet*.

"It probably did the damage!" someone said. Bowser grabbed it, took his kart, and drove off, then threw the Bracelet into a tree!

Mario got in his kart, and saw a ramp. He noticed another button. A glider.

Mario drove at full speed, and went up the ramp. He clicked a button, meaning to hit the glider, but hit a image of a wheel with neon blue paint. The kart drove up the wall, and hit the top of the roof, and THEN hit the glider. He grabbed the Bracelet, and hit the ground softly.

He then noticed that he was spotted by Samus Aran.

Hitting the ground, Samus burst out onto the yard. She then called.

"Mario Mario!" Entering, worried he was expelled, said so quietly that (am breaking the fourth wall saying this) I shouldn't even be adding this, "Star Rod." Just to have a bit of joy on is side.

Then he saw Professor Bleck's class.

"May I see Falcon?" Samus asked the Count.

"Sure..." Bleck didn't sound pleased.

When the boy came out, Mario was confused, as was Falcon.

"Falcon. I think I found you a Lapper."

Falcon jumped with joy, and Mario was more confused, as if Falcon had dropped his confusion onto Mario.

"I'll start practice right away!" Falcon said in one breath.

* * *

><p>That night, Mario saw Bowser.<p>

"Melee. Tonight. Midnight.

"Who is your second stock?"

Mario was confused, like early with Falcon, and Luigi answered,

"I'm his 2nd stock!"

Mario, watching Bowser walked away, tried to make sense of what just happened!

* * *

><p>"What in the world is a Melee?" Mario knew what a Melee was, but only for the world he grew up in.<p>

"Oh... Smasher versus Smasher."

"And... what's a 2nd stock?"

"Oh... If you die, your 2nd stock takes over..."

Mario turned sheet white.

"Don't worry! The most Bowser can do is PK Paralysis and Flash! Same with you, but what will that do."

Mario thought.

"Well... There IS Flash %1 chance of sever injury..."

Mario turned sheet white again.

"I hate you author..." Mario said, looking up.

* * *

><p>"Well, sorry!" Prodigy411 yelled at Mario Mario. "Geez! Can't a superpowerful being that controls the Mario Mario series catch a break?"<p>

The author replied.

_No._

* * *

><p><em>That night, at 11:30PM. Thirty minutes before midnight.<em>

Mario got up, because the story needs it.

He planned to leave, but Luigi came in.

"Mario! Small rule I forgot to mention.

"If your 2nd stock doesn't show up, and the other has one, you lose."

_Just great! _Mario thought _Stupid author._

Suddenly, Mario was hit with PK Paralysis, from Ness, then blinded with Flash!

"Ha!" The author yelled at Mario. "Call me stupid?"

"Enough breaking the fourth wall, idiot!" Luigi said.

A wooden beam had Luigi's shadow just under, creating the illusion he was hanged.

"Ha! I _hanged _your sentence on the wall!" the author laughed at his sick joke.

"Oh, yeah. On with the story." I said, remembering people are reading this.

"THAT is for planning to leave Nintendo hub."

Long story, long chapter, summary.

Mario explains, invites the two, threatens that, if caught, get hit with Starstorm.

"Well..." but then Zelda was cut by Luigi."Shh..."

In the trophy room, there was TONS of trophies. Stars, Shields, one even had three triangles in a certain pattern.

As Mario waited, he spotted a trophy that caught his eye.

_Amatu I. Ambu_

_Special Services To The School_

_June, 1949_

By 12:30AM, Bowser STILL wasn't there.

Heading back, they ran into Ms. Betty Anne. Meaning the rulebreaker hater was near.

Then, a boo appeared. Lord Passion!

"Go away, Passion!" Luigi hissed at the ghost.

"Will you listen to my charming music?" he asked.

"Not right no-"

"THIS IS WHAT ARTISTIC KNOW NOTHINGS LIKE YOU GET!" Lord Passion yelled. He moved his baton in a funny way, causing all but Betty Anne to fly at Luigi!

"Get lost!"

Luigi, Mario, Ness and Zelda ran off, just as Loid appeared.

"Passion! Stop that noise!"

"But I like it."

He flew everything near by but a kitchen sink at Loid.

"Oww..."

* * *

><p><strong>Make up for no Janurary.<strong>

Oh, and um... Ambu will be more clear in the future...

Now you will forget this ever happened.

3...

2...

1...

Did you forget?

No.

You must forget.


End file.
